team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelub the overlord
Information Name: X5 Codename: Kelub Age: Unknown Species: X-Series Robot Color: Navy Eye color: greenish blue Attire: Orange pants, grey shirt, yellow scarf, grey gloves, black belt, red scanner Sex: Male Alignment: Chaotc Evil Creator: Dr. Ivo Friends: Has none Servants: Remag and Xer Rivals: Gamerboy, Belku, Rex, Tim, Anti-boy, Andy, Tex, Mr. Binks, Yangin, Ellis, Xero, Tyrone, Dr. Ivo, Xeru, Freedom Fighters, Mobian World Government Love interest: N/A Personality: Smart, Vengeful, Impatient, Narcissistic, Power Hungry, Egotistical, Arrogant, Ignorant Powers/Abilities: Telekinesis, Levitation, Super Strength, Pyrokinesis, Super Endurance, Manipulation, Mind Control, Energy balls, Turbine Boots Likes: Being The Ultimate, Power, Control, Fear, Respect, Robots, evil, destruction, lighting, fire, explosions, laughing, evil plotting Dislikes: food, good guys, peace, safety, rivals, his family, Good robots Background During Ivo's early life in Medevil Mobius, Ivo was starting to create a series of robots called the X-series robots. He intended them to be nothing more then servant robots, and with the technology that was around at that time they were only steam punk robots. After creating the first four, Ivo was starting to work on the fifth, until his brother, Lucas, killed his fiance Luna; this put Ivo in a fit of rage so when he worked on the fifth X-series robot he built him with rage and the intention to be a complete attack robot. Thus, X-Series 5; nicknamed "Kelub" was created, Kelub went on a rampage and killed Lucas and most the royal army. After his massacre, Ivo went into hiding and took Kelub with him; many years later Ivo unearthed requiring to steal some expensive equipment to finish a project. Ivo since then had created thirty other X-series units and wanted them to go, but angered and agitated of hiding Kelub demanded he go, despite how out dated he was. Ivo allowed Kelub to go and get the equipment, during his theft two bounty hunters came to defeat him, they were known as Gamerboy and Belku, Kelub instantly recognized Belku as a X-series robot and tried to destroy him. However, Kelub was easily defeat, badly damaged Kelub swore to destroy Belku and rocketed off into space, while in space Kelub was able to slip into a worm hole and fall into the Zydrate Universe. In the Zydrate universe he was repaired by a local woman and her sister named Legna and Shiloh. While in the Zydrate Universe, Kelub noticed how advance the technology was and went to acquire some. After Legna was kind enough to give Kelub some new parts, he took them and upgraded himself to be better. In the process of testing his new power he accidentally killed Legna and had to lie to Shiloh about her sister's death. Using his new power he robbed a science lab and upgraded himself again with even better parts and soon took over all of Zydrate-Mobius. After taking over the planet he became the new dictator and created a special forces organization called E-zane, he devoted this team to destroying Belku. Kelub soon set up his new goal, which was to destroy all the other X-series robots, to prove to Ivo he is the ultimate X-series robot; Kelub is responsible for the destruction of 12 X-series robots. With every defeat at the hands of Belku, Kelub finds new ways to upgrade himself to one day defeat him. Gallery Kelub,Remag,Xer.jpg Kelub 2.jpeg Category:Robot Category:Male Category:Power Type Category:E-Zane Category:X-Robot Category:Chaotic Evil